


Cutting Room Floor

by kasey1939



Series: Daina Stackhouse [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Multi, Outtakes, Random scenes in the Daina Stackhouse Universe, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some Deleted Scenes for What About Now, or really just that Universe. There were several things I wished to do with Daina that I just never got around to, or I chose to go another way with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Me Free (Godric's Rescue)

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157700035@N07/36357573561/in/album-72157687357502946/)   
> 

**This scene is a different take on Godrics rescue, what if Daina had gone in alone to get him. I scrapped it because it was just a little too far from the tone I was going for. The rescue I ended up going with was (at least in my opinion) a good balance of comedy and action, this version was really just comedy.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157700035@N07/35667070523/in/album-72157684881079403/)

Daina looked down at the chained coffin and frowned. Getting into the Fellowship was easy, getting back out with _this_ , not so much. She knew she should have put the kibosh on this thing when the daring daylight rescue was first suggested. This plan was so full of holes they should have code named it _Swiss Cheese_ , or _Bills Brain_.

Sookie was upstairs _distracting_ Newlin and his cohorts while she slipped down here, just so she could stand here and stare at a vampire in a box. He was like a really old action figure. It would be funny if... no, no if, it _was_ funny.

Looking around the basement she saw no other way out, it was up the stairs or nothing. How in the hell did everyone expect her to get a coffin not only up a flight of concrete stairs, by herself, but to also then get said coffin out of the building and into the waiting van without being noticed. She was a telepath not a magician.

Well, there was really only one thing left to do. Walking over to the fire alarm on the wall she reached up and pulled it without a second thought. If she couldn't get past them, then she would just have to get them out of her way. Grabbing one end of the coffin she began to drag it back towards the caged in area as she got to work on phase two of her hastily pulled together plan.

As she pulled the coffin up the last step and onto the roof she thought for the millionth time about just how completely fucked up this whole situation was. When this guy woke up she was so going to give him a piece of her mind over this whole getting kidnapped thing, and maybe a weight watchers pamphlet he weighed a fucking ton. Then again that might just be the giant metal coffin wrapped in chains that was weighing them both down. 

Now that she was on the roof she just had to get them both down again. Since she pulled the fire alarm and everyone scurried outside like good little humans, she had decided the best place to drag this guy was up onto the roof where there wouldn’t be any fellowship gawkers to try to sneak past. Good idea in theory, but in practice it was a bit more of a brain teaser. How the hell was she supposed to get him down to the van from way the hell up here, without anyone noticing or trying to stop them? 

She could just call the cops from up here and when they arrived and she claimed the coffin as her own what would the Newlins say? _Nu-uh we stole that vampire fair and square!_ Not likely, but then again that would be assuming both that she could reasonably explain why she had a vampire in a box on the roof of the Fellowship and that any police that showed up would be on her side in this and not a devout follower of the ways of Steve Newlin. This was Texas after all, so there was really a fifty-fifty shot that calling the cops would work in her favor. Not to mention the fact that she really didn’t want Newlin and his Fellowship of whack-a-doodles to know that she or Sookie had anything to do with this daring mid-day caper. 

So calling for help was out of the question and she couldn’t really just stay up here waiting for night fall and vampire intervention. Not only was there nowhere to hide up here, but the moment someone went down to check on the prisoner they would sound the alarm and the whole building would be searched. She and her precious cargo would be found in minutes. She really didn’t want to know what the penalty was for trying to steal a stolen vampire. Something told her that with the rampant delusions running through this _congregation_ it would not be of the good. 

She could just pull the coffin back into the stairwell, get the damn thing open somehow, and feed this guy her blood. He’d be able to assist in his own damn rescue then. Of course that lead to even more problems. 

If she just gave him enough to get him going again, and he decided to attack the fellowship for attacking him in the first place that would end badly all around. The church had a lot of really high windows and it was the middle of the afternoon. All the Fellowship members would really have to do is rush to the giant meeting room and hide in the sunlight. Then they could call the cops and report a rampaging vampire trying to kill them. You could bet your ass that the cops would come out in full force then. 

On the other hand if she gave him enough blood for him to be able to endure the sunlight that brought its own host of problems. In order for him to be able to walk in direct sunlight for long enough for that plan to work he would have to nearly drain her. Assuming he didn’t drain her completely and that was a big if right there, he would then have to get them both out of here and far enough away from this place that the crazy people couldn’t find them before night fall. All in the roughly ten minutes he would have before the effects of her blood wore off. Yeah, too many risks involved in that plan right there.

Not to mention that if anyone saw him that would just ignite the flame of hate against vampires all over again and would just make the Fellowship even more determined to wipe them all out before others became able to walk around during the day.

The best way would probably be to lower him down the side of the building, while Sookie kept everyone distracted, then they all hightail it out of there going in opposite directions. Only problem with that would be how to get such a heavy coffin down to the ground. 

She supposed she could just tip him over the side, it wasn’t like the thing was gonna just pop open after all, it was all chained up. Besides vampires were durable it wasn’t like the fall would damage him all that much, he would be fine. The only problem with that she could see was how she would muffle the sound of a large metal coffin wrapped in chains hitting the ground from so high up. Then again if she dropped it down the back of the building while everyone was going back inside, but before they shut the alarm off that might do it. 

Now she just had to let Sookie in on the plan and her part in it. If she got him down she would need to make sure no one saw her shoving him into her borrowed van. Enter Sookie as a distraction, all she would have to do is keep everyone’s focus off the front and back of the building and make sure no one went down to the basement until after they both left. Ten minutes tops, she could handle that. Hopefully. 

 

Sitting in the driver’s seat of the borrowed, beat up “serial killer” van, she dropped her head against the steering wheel. She'd kept track of Sookie as she made her way out of the Fellowship church and was thankful that she managed to get out without incident. 

Unfortunately the Fellowship members had set up a weird militia-esq roadblock in every direction, so she and her stolen undead cargo were hiding out under a bridge. Apparently the roadblock system was always in place, the chosen volunteers just stayed parked off to the side unless Newlin called and told them something was up. Then they just moved their cars over a few feet and voila instant roadblock. 

Normally, if random people set up an illegal roadblock and tried to search her car it would be a toss-up if she would laugh or fight. Today however with her vulnerable, flammable, cargo she chose the better part of valor. She hid. Now she just had to wait until she sun set, when her passenger could get the hell out of here on his own, and she would be golden. Unfortunately that would take hours and she wasn’t a very patient person.

Gently smacking her head against the steering wheel again as she thought about everything that had happened today she couldn’t help but laugh. 

On those days where she thought about some of the varied ways she would spend her days, this had never been one of the options. Well, the van, bridge, and grid search thing had been an option, but her cargo had been completely different in that scenario.

Hearing a noise behind her she turned to find the vampire sitting up in the coffin staring at her. 

“Hello.” What else was there to say after a day like today? Nothing, nothing at all.


	2. Family Business (Hadley Spills Secrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hadley told Sophie-Anne about not just Sookie, but Daina too?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157700035@N07/36338010621/in/album-72157684881079403/)   


Sophie-Anne Leclerq lounged next to her pool letting her mind drift with her favorite pet between her thighs putting her perfect tongue to delicious use, un-life truly did have its moments. Her precious Hadley had nearly been displaced just the week before by a hot little number from Columbia, until she used that mouth of hers for something far more pleasurable than she was doing now, it would seem that her little darling had a secret or two to impart. Turns out the girl was blood relation to not just one, but two telepaths! 

Oh the thought of them, what their talents could bring her, and if they looked anything like Hadley their _other_ talents would be just as lucrative. She had already dispatched her procurer after the little country mouse in Louisiana, best to get to her before the Viking managed to sniff her out. After that one was locked up tight, she would send Compton after the other girl. If they were anything like Hadley they would be grateful for her intervention in their humdrum lives. Letting her head loll to the side she let out a wanton moan of pleasure, oh what the future holds indeed!

They were just getting to the good part when the clearing of a throat brought her out of her pleasured haze, glancing over expecting to find one of her pets delivering a missive she was startled to find a girl she’d never laid eyes on before. Jumping from her position on the ottoman, she bared her fangs and hissed.

“Who the fuck are you?” How could an intruder make it all the way to her inner rooms without being stopped? Obviously security was lacking, and heads needed to roll.

“Such language, is that anyway to talk to someone you claim to desire? Can’t you tell who I am? Take a closer look dearie, I know that eyesight tends to fade over the years, such a shame.” She wanted to smack the smirk right off the little bitches too smug face. How dare she make light of her in her own palace. Obviously the girl was touched in the head, to goad a vampire in such a way.

“All I see is a soon to be bleeding gash that needs to be reminded of her place in the food chain.” Just as she took her first step towards the little _darling_ , Hadley jumped up and squealed in delight.

“Daina! Oh my God what are you doin’ here?” As Hadley rushed by her to hug the offending blonde she took a step back, letting her fangs retract as her mind stuttered to a halt. Daina? Hadley’s cousin Daina? Hadley’s _telepathic_ cousin Daina?

What were the odds that the girl would show up here the day after she sent Compton on his first mission? Why had she come?

Looking over now she finally saw that while Hadley was trying to break the girls bones with her hug, it wasn’t returned. In fact the younger girl seemed almost disgusted by her cousin. What was going on here?

“Not that I’m not delighted to meet some of Hadley’s kin, but what brings you by and how did you get past security?” Shaking her head to free herself of such paranoid thoughts, there was no way this human girl could know what she had planned, she instead began to plan. If she played this just right she wouldn’t even have to send Compton after this girl, she would already be secured by the time he returned with the Stackhouse girl. Oh, what luck! 

“I just decided to visit with Hadley, all spur of the moment like. As for your guards, they just waved me on through, once I told them I was Haddie’s cousin.” She would have to do something about that, her guards should never just _wave people through_ , that wasn’t what she needed them for. 

“Well, now that you’re here, I insist you stay, for the rest of the night at least.”

“That’s awful kind of you, and it would give me the time to have a little talk with Haddie.” Perfect, now that the girl was within her palace walls, she was as good as hers.

“What did you need to speak with Hadley about?” If it was something important she would instruct her darling pet to drag it out so that the girl would have to stay longer to sort things out.

“Oh you know, just family business.”


	3. Vampire Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen during Sookie's first visit to Fangtasia if Daina came along for the ride? Here's an option.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157700035@N07/36338010121/in/album-72157684881079403/)   


Daina wasn’t all together sold on this idea of playing Nancy Drew in a vampire club, but she’d promised her Gran that she wouldn’t let Sookie go by herself to somewhere so potentially dangerous. While Adele Stackhouse was more accepting of others than most, vampires included, she was also fiercely protective of her grandchildren. So her agreeing to tag along was a good compromise for everyone. Everyone even chose to overlook the fake ID she’d be using to get inside, for now at least. There would definitely be a reckoning for that one come next weekend, she was sure of it.

“Ready to go?” They had been sitting in the car in the bar parking lot for a good five minutes while Bill tried to convince Sookie to change her mind. Not both of them, _just_ Sookie. She was fairly certain that if she just jumped out of the car right here and now and walked inside on her own the _good southern vampire_ in the front seat wouldn’t even toss a token protest her direction.

He was the one thing she just knew they would have been better off not bringing along for this little adventure. When they finally got up to the front door, after another small debate about the necessity of doing this in the first place, her thoughts were confirmed. The vampire bouncer just inside the door gave Bill such a look of mischief she just knew it was this womans new mission of the night to fuck with him and them by extension. There was just something about Bill that brought that out in people.

“Bee-hl, haven’t seen you in a while.” And she looked so broken up about it. Bee-hl here must be her favorite-est vampire in the whole wide world. Though the resting bitch face was very impressive to see. 

“I’m mainstreaming.” Like she cares. Hell, like anyone cares. She’d known the vampire for like five minutes and even she knew this whole mainstreaming shtick was a crock, judging by the oh really face the blonde vamp was flashing his direction she wasn’t the only one completely unimpressed by the statement.

“Good for you. Who are the dolls? Starting your own little barbie harem?” Eww. Did she look like the type dumb enough to go for a fucked up fossil like Bill here? She hoped her eyes conveyed her distress at the misconception enough because the vomit that just rose into her mouth kept her from making it vocal. 

“Pam this is Sookie, Sookie this is Pam.” Apparently she didn’t even rate an intro without prompting. Gentleman her ass. She grabbed her cousins hand before she could offer it, vampires as a whole didn’t seem very touchy feely, and this Pam didn’t seem like the exception to the rule. 

_“What are you doing? Don’t be rude!”_ Oh, Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, garden party manners don’t work in dingy nightclubs. 

_“It’s not rude if vamps don’t touch. Look around a little Sook, don’t just focus on what’s right in front of you. Touching that isn’t sexual seems a bit of a no go here. Even the dancers aren’t touching unless their propositioning their new partners.”_

“It’s nice to meet you.” At least her words only seemed to amuse the bitchy blonde. If she was being honest it probably would have amused her too if she worked here night after night. This didn’t seem like the kind of place that saw good manners on the regular.

“Can I see your I.D? Both of you.” The request seemed to throw Sookie for a minute but she rallied, it was probably more the mono-tone of voice than anything that threw her. 

“Sure.” She wasn’t worried her I.D was made by the best, she knew it would pass the test and so would she. If only Bill would stop fidgeting. 

“I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful we serve no minors here, in any capacity. Stackhouse huh? Sisters?” She was all but licking her lips at the possibility, not that she would be the first to think about it, but still. 

“Cousins.” Short and sweet no reason to take up more of the womans time when the rest of the bar looked so interesting.

She took another quick look at both cards, probably looking for something else to totally creep on, before coming up with another little gem.

“Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it is.” She sounded like she was talking about the vintage of her favorite wine, this whole conversation was getting beyond old and probably wouldn’t have lasted nearly so long if it hadn’t been for _Bee-hl_.

Without another word, Bill physically moved Sookie into the rest of the bar. Finally!

Looking around at all the different, and not so different, people she began to get just a little bit giddy. Oh, come on! This could not be real! There was no way vampires really behaved this way, not of their own free will. This was a total gimmick, playing up the stereo type, and it seemed to be working very well for all involved. Money, pussy, and drinks of all variety were flowing freely all around. It was still beyond fake though.

“This is like the vamp bar ride at Disney!” Her words made Sookie giggle and agree, but Bill gave her such a look of disgust at her immaturity that she decided to split off from the group and go mingle with the rabble, see what there was to be seen among the masses. Not that she was holding out hope for much, not the way their collective mindset was running. They might remember Maudette and Dawn if they had sex with them, but even that was a very slim might. These just weren’t the types of people to remember a partner after their own orgasm hit.

She’d been wandering around listening to some of the most interesting thoughts. She was just about to hunt down frat boy bitch and explain to him that yes, it is gay if it’s a vampire, when she heard it.

_“Where’s my back up, I can’t take down a whole vamp bar by myself.”_ Uh Oh. Time to get lost. 

Moving towards the dais, which seriously who needs a throne in a bar, where she saw Sookie, Bill, the tiny blonde sarcasm bomb from the front door, and… woah mama! Okay, now was not the time to be getting distracted by the hottie with the body, now was the time for saving ones own ass. She could not be caught up in a raid, her I.D. was good, but it wasn’t that good. Coming up behind Sookie she interrupted what was shaping up to be a good threat session.

“Sook, it’s time to vamoose. There’s –“ She never got any further in her explanation before Bill oh so helpfully cut her off. Rude much!

“Pardon the interruption Sheriff, this is my humans cousin, and as you can see her youth does not lend itself to proper manners.”

Now normally an insult like that would have her tossing her hands in the air in frustration and leaving them all the face the sweet, sweet sirens call of the Shreveport Police Department all by their lonesome; especially since her dear mannerly cousin wasn’t sticking up for her in the slightest, but she had promised Gran god damn it all and come hell or high water she would be delivering Sookie back to the old homestead safe, sound, and arrest record free. So help her God!

“Wow Bill, you know for someone who’s forever _young_ you do an amazing impression of a crotchety old man. All you need now is a cane you can shake at all the youngsters that walk on your lawn. Now if we’re done with this little back and forth, it’s time to go. Now.” When Sookie looked over to Bill, as though asking his opinion on what to do next, that was when shit really hit the fan and she decided to do something she didn’t normally do, for anyone. Explain.

“Damn it Sook, you know me! If this wasn’t an emergency I would have come to find you, seen the man candy, sat down politely without really breaking the flow of conversation. There would have been some subtle, then not so subtle eye-fucking, I would have thanked god that the Discovery Channel hadn’t lied to me about the sex appeal of blonde Viking guys, before checking to see if you had first dibs while quickly running through all of my flirty one liners to pick the one that would work best to get his attention off of business and on to me. When you inevitably gave me the silent and slightly scandalized go ahead, I would have looked back at you in thanks saw you sitting so prim and stiff with the fossilized viagroid next to you, and quickly decided to cede the playing field to you using my opening to bring his attention to your assets and vice versa hoping against hope that you would buy a ticket on that ride so that you could finally tell Billy boy here where to shove his holier than thou attitude. Did I do any of those things?” She knew she’d managed to amuse both club vamps with her version of future events, and while that was air punch worthy it wasn’t really the point of the entire rant. Crossing her arms she waited for her newly dim witted cousin to find her voice and put it to good use by answering her damn question.

“No.”

“Then get up and get to the god damn car! I will do a lot of things for you Sook, but going to jail ain’t one of them and the cops coming to raid this place are coming up fast and we need to not be here when they pull up.” The mention of the cops got everyone’s attention but more than that it finally got Sookie to stand the fuck up, halleluiah. Finally they could get out of here, with or without the fossil they brought with them.

**A/N – So that’s a look at how the first visit to Fangtasia could have gone if Daina had tagged along, I have two other one-shots along this general theme I’ll get to later, but first let me know what you think of this one.**


End file.
